Skye's Diary: A whole new life in Care
by indigosky17
Summary: Skye Walker is nine years old when she enters the dumping ground. A bright sunny girl she grows fond of her new home and the people in it. Read as Skye grows up in the dumping ground
1. Chapter 1

**One – Skye aged 8**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was sad. Rhydian came home from school so happy. I wasn't happy. Rhydian had left me with mummy and daddy while he went to school. School, in the middle of the holidays. Rhydian is a freak. But when he came in he was happy and he had a word with mummy and daddy alone._

_I didn't understand why. Why my big brother by 10 years was so happy. Turns out he passed his school exams. And he'd been offered a job. In Africa. Teaching English to children out there. So he was leaving. At the end of the holidays. For Africa. _

_THAT'S 8 HOURS BY PLANE! It's not like I can just go visit him every week. Rhydian is leaving me and it's not FAIR! I don't want him to leave. He said he would always be here for me, but he can't be if he's in Africa. I don't want him to go, I just don't!_

_Sorry, for punching a hole in you just then. I just got upset. Write to you soon, hopefully when things are happier,_

_Skye. _

"Skye, let me in," Rhydian said through my door.

"Go away. I don't want you in here. You're leaving me. You promised. And now you're breaking it," I said closing my ladybird patterned notebook which was my diary. I swung my legs off my bed and hid it in my sock drawer. I then turned to face the door, behind which I had moved my toybox to stop Rhydian coming in.

"I am still here for you. You can skype me and text me and call me and email me," Rhydian pleaded through my door. "I mean you're more technology smart than I am. You can email already and you're only 8. I was about 12 when I knew how to do it," Rhydian said.

"It's not the same. You'll be missing and mummy and daddy will be sad that you're not here and I'll be sad because you're not here. But you won't be sad," I said pouting and going and laying on my bed, face down. There was silence and then I heard crying through the door. "Rhydian?" I asked. "Rhydian are you crying?" There was no reply except the crying so I got off the bed and pushed the toybox away from the door. The door didn't swing open like I thought it would. I tentatively opened the door and saw Rhydian sitting slumped against the wall next to my room, head in his knees crying. I looked at him for a moment and then crouched down next to him and wrapped my little arms around his neck, resting my small, but apparently cute, fingers on his cheek. "Rhyd? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," I said.

He looked up at me, his tears sparkling. "How could you say I won't be sad? You'll have mum and dad with you. I'll be all alone. With no one else who I know. Of course I'll be sad. I'll be away from you all and won't see you grow up," Rhydian said. "Don't ever think that me leaving you means that I won't stop being here for you, loving you and feeling sad because I miss you Skye. You're my little princess remember," Rhydian prompted. I giggled slightly.

I kissed his cheek. "Ok, I get it," I said.

"Good. Now I need my little princess's help. I want to buy mum and dad a present before I leave and I need some new clothes and you're such a good little stylist I thought you might like to come," Rhydian said. I giggled and nodded. "Good girl. Now go fetch your coat and boots. We'll go shopping," he said.

I went back into my room and glanced at my sock drawer. "Do I have time to do something quickly?" I asked. He nodded from my doorway.

"As long as you are quick. I'll see you downstairs," Rhydian said. Once he was gone I ran over to my sock drawer and pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I made Rhydian cry. I'm such a bad sister. I told him he wouldn't be sad when he went away but the rest of us would. But he's the one alone, without family and moving to a new country with no friends. Of course he's sad. So I have forgiven him. I want Rhydian to be happy. And this makes him happy._

_I'm going shopping with him now for a present for mummy and daddy and some new summer clothes for Rhydian – I wonder if Africa is always hot? Maybe Rhydian will be able to live in shorts for the rest of his life, he loves shorts and wears them whenever he can._

_Write again soon,_

_Skye. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Two – Skye aged 8**

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was so funny in town. Rhydian and I went to all these shops and tried on loads of clothes. Rhydian looked so funny. I knew he was doing it to make me laugh. I mean who really wears socks, sandals, jeans with one leg rolled up to a knee with a bright orange vest top and flamingo print shirt over the top with spotty sunglasses and an Australian hat? According to Rhydian it's all the fashion at the moment. I just laughed and told him he looked stupid. Although the clothes themselves looked fine if he wore them with the right things. _

_As I suspected Rhydian brought loads of shorts. I swear he has an obsess… obsse… I don't know. Something where he can't get enough of them. Mummy said it was an obsidian but that doesn't sound right. Maybe you know what it is._

_Anyway after we got Rhydian some clothes, we went to a shop that sells sparkly things. Like bracelets, and necklaces. Rhydian picked out some very sparkly and pretty gemstone earrings and a locket for mummy. We then went to a book store for daddy and got him some new cookbooks he has been wanting for ages. Rhydian says I had to promise not to tell anyone that he had brought presents, but you don't count. It's not like mummy or daddy read you or you can tell them and I just had to tell someone otherwise I would burst._

_Today mummy and daddy are working so Rhydian is taking me to the beach with his friends on the bus. I like buses. Buses are fun but the journey is very long._

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

"Come on Skye, let's go," Rhydian said putting his head round my door. I slam my notebook shut and scowl at him. "Sorry. I forgot. Your diary," he said backing out my room. I threw my pillow at his retreating head but he slammed the door shut and the pillow just thumped off the door. I sighed and carefully put my diary away in its hiding place. Advantage to putting your own clothes away, no-one knows where I keep my diary. I grabbed my sunglasses which being the nature freak I am are cow patterned and my encyclopaedia of animals and ran down the stairs. Rhydian was waiting at the bottom, scowling at me. I frowned. I didn't think I had done anything wrong.

"Now, don't freak Skye but I need to put sun-cream on you or mum will have a go when you burn," he said. I looked at my pale arms and legs showing in my denim shorts and crop top and pouted holding out my arm to him to be subject to the cold, sticky liquid. Rhydian sprayed it on and rubbed it thoroughly into my skin. I hated sun-cream. "There we are, all safe from the sun," Rhydian said when we were finished. "Do you want to put your rockpooling stuff in a bag?" he asked looking at my encyclopaedia in my hands, the magnifying glass on the table and the collapsible net by the table. I nodded and he got my bee striped bag out the cupboard so I could put my stuff in alongside my frog wellies. He smiled at me and took my hand and led me outside. He locked the front door and we walked to the bus stop, me admiring the butterflies and the birds that were flying in the trees outside our house.

We got to the bus stop where Rhydian's friends were waiting for us. Jessica, Louisa's little sister was also there. I ran over to her. "Hey Jess," I said. Jessica was 11 so three years older than me. She looked at me with my bee rucksack and laughed.

"Hey Skye, see you haven't grown up," she said spitefully and then ignored me. I felt very confused and sighed before walking back to Rhydian and standing behind him so that I could observe the butterflies without the pitying eyes of Jess watching me. As we stood at the bus stop saw a beautiful blue butterfly land on the road and I gasped. I inched closer to it to get a better look at it.

"An emperor," I whispered before my breath got rushed out of me as I hit the ground.

"Skye! What were you doing?" Rhydian shouted at me. I opened my eyes and saw we were on the other side of the road and a car had just driven right where I had been standing.

I felt tears prick my eyes and I started to cry. "I'm sorry. I… I was looking at the butterfly," I cried. Rhydian sighed.

"Not in the road though Skye," he said quietly, upset in his voice. I looked at the ground. Across the road I could hear Jessica laughing and the others all whispering. "I always said you're animal watching would get you killed," he muttered. "And it almost has." He stood up and pulled me up. "Skye you're eight. You need to grow up and look after yourself." I nodded and we crossed back over to the bus stop. The bus pulled up soon after and we got on and settled down for a long journey to the beach. I sat quietly in the back seat next to Kai. I think everyone could tell I was feeling bad as at one point Kai hugged me tight. I smiled at him weakly. He was like a brother to me.

"So your brother is heading to Africa. I heard you helped him with the clothes shopping," Kai said trying to distract me. I nodded.

"He looked so funny Kai. I couldn't stop laughing," I said quietly. Kai squeezed my shoulders.

"Hey cheer up, he's not angry. He was just worried. We all were," Kai explained. I nodded and the pointed.

"Sea, I win," I said. He laughed and complained about how it was unfair because I was distracting him by being miserable. I giggled and shrugged as the bus slowed down at a bus stop. We all stood up and headed down the stairs to get off. Once off the bus I breathed in deeply – filling my lungs with oxygen and enjoying the sea breeze.

We headed onto the beach and I headed straight to the rock pools to do some investigating. I dug my net out my bag and reattached the bottom of the pole and began swirling it in the water trying to collect the creatures. I'd seen several star fish and a few crabs. I found a crawfish at one point.

There was a shout from behind me. "Skye, lunch," Rhydian called. I carefully put the crawfish back and ran over to him and sat on the picnic blanket next to him. He handed me the French stick sandwich he'd made me. I smiled and bit into it, liking the way it went crunch whenever I took a bite.

After lunch I lay down on the sand for a bit just enjoying the sun. Until Rhydian came over with the sun cream and told me I had to put some more on. "But I haven't been in the sea!" I moaned.

"Mum will have my head if you burn," he said as he grabbed my arm and squirted the cream on me. I pouted as he rubbed it into my skin. "there all done. That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked. I just scowled.

"Can I go swimming now?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not for half an hour," he said. I sighed and flopped backwards onto my towel.

_Dear Diary,_

_We had so much fun at the beach. I'm writing this in bed with my torch because mummy and daddy said I had to get some sleep but I just had to tell you about my day. _

_I went rockpooling! I saw seven starfish, 39 molluscs, 12 crustaceans, 4 crabs and a crawfish. It was so cool. I've never seen a starfish before. I also went into the sea and saw four types of seaweed and 3 fish. I collected some shells as well for my collection. One is an oyster shell and it is sooo shiny. I love it. I think it is my favourite shell. _

_Shhh! I can hear footsteps. Got to go,_

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot and I'm glad you are enjoying reading it. These beginning chapters were the hardest to write as they take place outside the dumping ground so I had to know the extra characters inside out. Also it didn't help that in my head I knew how she was going to get to the care home but not specifically when. Plus Skye is currently missing what will become prehaps the most important part of the story at this moment in time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three – Skye aged 8**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in you for a while. It's just we went to Disneyland on holiday and well I forgot. Plus Rhydian hide you. He's a meanie. He almost packed you this evening when we were sorting out for tomorrow. I grabbed you and saved you from his dirty socks. They smell funny. And I've had to share a bed with them._

_Anyway, we came on holiday for 4 days. I've had the most amazing time. Even if I was banned from bringing my animal encyclopaedia with me. We got the train to Disneyland and when we got here, we went and got our room key. Our room is so pretty. Rhydian and I have a mickey and Minnie mouse room, but there was only one bed between us so I kept getting squished. Rhydian is much too big to share with me. We unpacked and then headed into the park. It's so cool. They have all my favourite characters here. Stitch, Winnie the Pooh, Jasmine and Narnia. As we only had the afternoon for fun mummy suggested going to the studios instead and looking around Stitch's land. I loved this idea so I was so happy. Until Stitch scared me. He's much bigger than I thought he was. He's taller than me. I cried. But Stitch hugged me and told me we were ohana – which means family. Then we watched Stitch live and went on crush's coaster, ratatouille adventure and slinky dog's ride._

_The next day we went on lots of rides including: thunder mountain; the haunted house; Adventure isle; pirate's beach; passage of Aladdin; and the pirates of the Caribbean ride. Rhydian loved all of these because he likes pirates and scary rides. I was a little bit scared. In fact I was quite a bit scared but daddy looked after me and made sure I was with him all the time._

_That evening we went and watched the parade. It was so nice seeing all the princess dressed up pretty and mickey and Minnie and friends and even the other characters. My favourite float was Stitch and Lilo. _

_The next day we went to space. Not really. Only on the rides. Buzz's laser blast, space tours, space mountain (I was too small so mummy took me back to crush's coaster), orbitron and autopia. We all liked this day._

_Today we went to all the princess stories and most Disney stories. Peter pan, Pinocchio, Dumbo, mad hatter's tea cups, Alice's labyrinth (me and Rhydian beat mummy and daddy to the middle), it's a small world and the princess pavilion. Mummy was daddy's princess so I got to be Rhydian's which he was happy about because some strange girl wanted to be his. He was a little scared of her._

_Tomorrow we are going home by the train. I've had so much fun,_

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

"Come on Skye, put that away now or dad will tell me off. He already caught you writing in it at bedtime at the beginning of summer and took it away from you. Don't make me do that," Rhydian said as he zipped up our suitcase. I sighed and closed my notebook. I rubbed the spots of the ladybird and then put it into my bee rucksack for the train tomorrow. I snuggled under my sheet as Rhydian clambered into the bed on the other side. "Night Skye," he said.

"Night Rhyd," I whispered as I fell asleep.

The next morning was so hectic. Rhydian, mummy and daddy were all up before me, finishing packing and making sure we had everything. In fact at one point they almost forgot me.

I waked up to find Rhydian shaking me and holding out my jeans and a t-shirt for me. I mumble sleepily and roll out of bed. Onto the floor. Ouch! I rubbed my elbow as I stood up and took my clothes off my brother and got out of my pyjamas and into them. I straightened out my t-shirt and picked up my bee rucksack before putting my trainers on. I walked into mummy and daddy's room. The suitcases were all packed. "Have you got everything Skye?" mummy asked handing me my coat. I nodded and then frowned. I ran back next door and picked up my pyjamas and my penguin. I put my penguin in my bag and handed Rhydian my pyjamas to put in our case. He shook his head as I walked back next door. "Come on then Rhydian," mummy said doing my coat up and taking my hand as we walked out the hotel and then got onto the bus to the Eurostar. I sat next to daddy and leaned against him on the train journey and slept.

When I woke up next it was black outside and mummy and Rhydian were asleep. "Hey Skye," daddy said. He brushed my brown hair behind my ear. I smiled at him as he put his hand on my tummy and stroked it. I wrapped my arms around his arm and hugged it. He used his other hand to stroke my hand while his hand I was hugging ran sideways over my body. It tickled and I giggled. "Shh Skye. You don't want to wake mummy do you?" he said. I blushed and shook my head. He patted my head again and then rested his hand on my leg. I swung my legs happily. I liked it when daddy held me. He made me feel happy but apparently mummy and Rhydian wouldn't like it as they would think daddy was favouring Skye so I had to keep quiet about it. The train jolted and Rhydian woke up. Daddy removed his hand away from my leg but kept stroking my hair so I just held on to daddy. "You alright Rhydian?" daddy asked.

Rhydian nodded but he looked angry. The light came back and we were back in England. I giggled happily and climbed onto daddy's lap to look out the window at the scenery.

_Dear Diary,_

_Rhydian and daddy are shouting at each other. I'm hiding in my room under my duvet writing this. Rhydian sounds really angry. Mummy has gone to the shops for some food for tomorrow. There's no one else here to stop them shouting. I'm scared. I don't know what they are shouting about but my name has been said a few times._

_Someone's coming. I just heard a door slam…_

_Rhydian has just popped his head round my door and checked I'm alright. I told him I was scared. He said sorry. He's going to bed now but he said if I have a nightmare to go see him. I love Rhyd. He really looks out for me._

_Night night, _

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this story. I know this chapter is a bit sad but I hope you are still enjoying the story. Thank you to all my reviewers. Your support means so much to me. Indie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four – Skye aged 8**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's the day. Rhydian leaves for Africa. I cried this morning when I woke up. I don't want Rhydian to leave me. Since we got back from holiday Rhydian has been overprotective of me. He also seems to not like daddy. I don't understand why not. Maybe daddy doesn't want him to go to Africa. I know I don't._

_But Rhydian has to. He's going to teach people English. Like he helped me with my homework last year. That's a point… who's going to help me with homework now. I suppose mummy and daddy will._

_Rhydian's suitcase is very big. It's bigger than me. I can just about reach the top of his case if I stand on tiptoes. Rhydian keeps hugging me. And crying. I think he really is going to miss us. He made sure to set mummy, daddy and me up with a Skype account so we can video call him and see his new home. Got to go, I'm being called. Rhydian wants to give mummy and daddy their presents._

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

"Come on Skye, I need you to help me," Rhydian says outside my door. I close my notepad and put it away in its drawer. I open the door and smile at Rhydian.

"Come on then," I say. He smiled brightly at me and I giggle. I take his hand and we run down the stairs, Rhydian making sure I keep my balance. We stop on the third step from the bottom and look at each other before we jump off it onto the floor. I giggle. "I'll miss that," I tell him. His smile slips slightly.

"So will I," he says and leads me into the living room. Mummy and daddy are sitting on the sofa so I sit on the floor in front of them. Rhydian stands awkwardly in front of us. "Urm, ok. So as I'm leaving I thought I should get you a present. So you remember me. Skye helped pick them out," he said and he bent down to pick the presents up from behind the chair. He dropped the books in daddy's lap, who winced in pain. Daddy unwrapped them and forced a smile to his face.

"Thanks Rhydian," he said. "These will be good to eat out of," he added before looking at Rhydian, who clenched his fist.

"Don't you mean cook out of it daddy?" I asked.

"Of course I do sweetheart," he said. Rhydian turned away and went and got mummy's present out from behind the sofa. She gasped when she opened them.

"They are beautiful and so pretty," she said.

"Sparkly," I added.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes and sparkly." I giggled as Rhydian picked me up.

"I got you something as well Skye," he said. He handed me a box shaped present. I took and it gently opened the paper and then frowned when I found a brown box. He laughed. "Well open the box Skye," he said. I opened the lid and looked inside. I gasped and pulled out the first thing from the box. I hugged it tight. It was a turtle hot water bottle. Rhydian came and crouched opposite me on the other side of the box and smiled. "There's more," he said. I put the turtle down and took out the next bit. It was red and black. I shook it out and stared at it. It was a ladybird hoodie. The jumper was black on the front and red on the back with black spots and the hood was the ladybird's head. I stared at it and then pulled it on and smiled.

"I love it," I said. Rhydian smiled.

"I knew you would. You little nature bug," he said. He then reached into the box and pulled out the final few things: a series of notebooks in various animal prints, leopard, tiger, giraffe; some pens with animal toppers on; and a series of animal fact books. I looked at it all and then launched myself at Rhydian's neck.

"I love them," I said crying as it hit me, he was leaving. That was why we were getting presents. Rhydian just held me tight while I cried. Eventually I stopped and he pulled me off him.

"We've got to go Skye. We need to get to the airport," he said. I nodded and we went to go get our shoes and coats on. We sat next to each other in the car on the way to the airport. Holding hands. I didn't want him to leave but I knew he had to. I sighed. It wasn't fair. Rhydian looked at me. "It'll be alright," he said. I nodded as the car pulled up at the airport. We helped Rhydian get his stuff checked in and then we paused. Rhydian said bye to mummy and daddy and they wandered slightly away as he hugged me. "I love you Skye," he said.

"I love you too Rhydian," I said before kissing his cheek.

"Keep in touch. Here is my address, the Skype details and email address," he said. I took the piece of paper. "I'll miss you," he said. I smiled as mummy and daddy returned. I waved at him as he went through the gates and then mummy and daddy took us back to the car.

_Dear Diary,_

_He's left. I miss him._

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

**A/N: I feel bad for Skye, I really do. There are two more chapters before she gets into the care system and next time it is her birthday. Indie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five – Skye aged 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my birthday! Yay! I'm so excited. So here's the plan:_

_Mummy and daddy are making pancakes for breakfast_

_I'm going to school where we have got a rehearsal for our Christmas show next week. I get to be a fairy._

_Mummy is taking me, Ella, Lauren and Gem to the ice rink for ice skating for my birthday_

_Mummy takes us home so we can have pizza for tea._

_Ella, Lauren and Gem get picked up from my house_

_Rhydian Skypes me!_

_I can't wait. Today is going to be the best day yet. I'm 9! I'm getting older. Almost in double figures._

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

I close my notebook and put it back in my sock drawer. I got dressed in my black pleated skirt and red polo shirt and picked up my purple jumper and ran downstairs to the smell of freshly baked pancakes. "Morning gorgeous," mummy said, before turning me around so she could plait my long straight brown hair down my back.

"Morning mummy," I said. She tugged at my head and I winced. She then handed me a plate of pancakes.

"Syrup is on the table and your dad is there as well," she said. I took the plate and went to the table where daddy was sitting.

"Morning princess," daddy said. "Do you want some syrup on your pancakes?" he asked holding out the golden syrup. I nodded and daddy squirted some on for me. "Mummy says you can have your presents after breakfast so eat them all up," he said. I smiled and tucked into my warm pancakes. They were delicious.

"Finished," I said. Daddy smiled and took my plate to the kitchen. Soon after mummy came out and sat down with me.

"Ok, so for presents, we got you this," she said and handed me a small box. I opened it tentatively. Inside was a silver penguin with a crystallised beak. There was also a soft toy penguin and some pieces of paper. "We adopted a penguin for you, we thought you'd like to get updates and learn about their habits," mummy said.

I burst into a smile. "I love it, thank you," I said hugging mummy and then hugging daddy. I ran the present upstairs. "I need to go now," I said picking up my rucksack. Mummy nodded.

"Do you want anyone to walk you across the road?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm nine mummy, I think I can do it by myself," I said and opened the front door and headed for the road. I crossed it carefully and ran into the school playground to meet up with Lauren, Ella and Gem.

"Skye," Gem said running over and hugging me.

"Get off me Gem," I said and he backed away looking sad. I smiled and hugged him this time. "I'm joking, smile Gem," I added. He laughed and we ran over to join Lauren and Ella. As much as the four of us were friends there were two distinct sides. Lauren and Ella, the girly girls who hated mud and insects, and me and Gem with our love of bugs and nature.

"Happy birthday to you," Lauren started singing. The other two joined in. "happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Skye, happy birthday to you," they sang. I blushed. I just wanted them to be quiet.

"Shh, I don't want everyone to know," I whispered. They laughed as the bell rang and we went and lined up for school. Our teacher knew it was my birthday and made me stand on a table so everyone could sing to me before we went to our show rehearsal.

I loved the show rehearsal. I'm a fairy who's lost her star because her star is the star above baby Jesus's stable. It's a lovely story and I have such a pretty dress. Everyone says I look like a brunette Tinkerbelle.

It got the end of the school day and mummy picked the four of us up. "Did you have a good day everyone?" she asked as we sat in the car on the way to the ice rink.

"Yes thank you Mrs Walker," Ella said.

"We had our school rehearsal," Gem added. "Skye looks so beautiful," he said.

"Oh yes about this Skye, mummy can't make the evening one so daddy's coming to that one and mummy is coming to the afternoon one," mummy said. I nodded.

"Ok," I said. We pulled up at the ice rink and got out the car. We were so excited to go skating. We got our boots on and we skated for an hour. Well, I say skated, I fell over a lot.

We had pizza for tea and then they all left.

I turned the laptop on and typed in the Skype and waited for Rhydian to call. It was boring waiting. The laptop suddenly made funny noises and I sat upright and answered the call.

"Rhydian!" I said when his face appeared. He smiled.

"How is my little princess?" he asked.

"Happy," I said.

"Happy birthday Skye. What did you get?" he asked. I launched into full details about the games Ella, Lauren and Gem had brought and the adopted penguin. "Sounds like a great day. I hear you went ice skating," he added. I nodded. "Well I'm glad you had a good day. My present might be a bit late getting to you but I hope you like it," he said.

"I'm sure I will Rhydian," I said. I said goodbye and closed the laptop and went up to bed.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've had a lovely birthday. Ella got me scrabble, Lauren got me some magic tricks and Gem got me a nature game. Mummy and daddy adopted a penguin and Rhydian's present is on its way. _

_I loved talking to Rhydian before bed. I was so happy to see him. He looks tanned. And happy. So I'm happy._

_When I came up to bed, I found another present on my bed with no name tag. I opened it and its some strange knickers. They don't cover you properly. I wonder who put them there._

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

**A/N: Skye is a whole year older. Unfortunately she's now the right age to end up at Ashdene ridge so sorry Skye. Two more chapters and off you go (I know I said two more a chapter ago but I had a brainwave on Christmas eve and wrote an extra chapter). Indie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so I uploaded the wrong file for chapter five but I have now changed it (I reuploaded four). So if you haven't read about Skye's birthday read that one first (chapter 5)**

**Six – Skye aged 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's the day. The school Christmas show is upon us. I'm really scared. I keep forgetting my lines and then it all goes wrong. I have to know them otherwise people won't understand why there is a fairy in the show. I have to speak really loud and really clearly as I basically tell the story to everyone. I'm scared I'm going to go wrong. I really hope I don't. That would be so embarrassing. It's a shame Rhydian can't get home for Christmas or to see my show but mummy said she will film it and send it to him._

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

I stuff my notebook into my bag as I am running late, grab my gold fairy wings and tiara and run down the stairs. "Bye mummy," I shout. "See you later," I add as I run out the door and towards the road, pausing to look for cars and then crossing. I get into the playground as the whistle blows.

"You're pushing it Skye," Mr Daniels says as I skid into my place in the line. I just smile up at him brightly and he shakes his head. "Have you got your wings and tiara?" he asked. I nodded as we walked into the classroom. "Good. Go sit on the floor with everyone else," he said. "I'm going to do the register and then you can all get ready for the dress rehearsal. This means full costume." He started listing off everyone's names. "Skye?" he asked looking at me.

I grinned. "Here sir," I said brightly. Gem next to me shook his head at my enthusiasm.

"Why are you always so happy?" he asked.

"I have to be Gem," I said. "Otherwise I miss Rhydian," I whispered. Gem looked at the ground.

"Sorry," he said.

"Now then all of you go get your costumes from the hangers and get into them," he said. We all jumped up and ran towards the costumes. I plucked my gold dress with tutu skirt off the rails. I took it back to my desk with my wings, tiara, wand and rucksack. I took off my shirt and skirt and pulled my dress on. Mr Daniels helped me get my tiara on my head and my wings before taking me to a corner of the room. "Skye, is anyone coming to see the early show today?" he asked. I nodded.

"Mummy," I said.

"Do you reckon mummy can bring in some underwear for you? That's better for your costume," he asked. I nodded. "Ok, I'm going to make a phone call," he said. "Can you come with me?" he asked. I nodded and we headed to the reception office where the receptionist looked up my phone number. Mr Daniels rand the number. "Mrs Walker. It's Mr Daniels here. Do you reckon you could bring some knickers in for Skye? When she was getting dressed in her costume myself and Mr Elliot realised she was wearing…" his voice got quieter. "A thong. Do you know where she got it from?" he asked. There was pause whilst Mr Daniels and mummy spoke. "Yes of course Mrs Walker," he said. He hung up and we went back to the classroom. "Mummy is going to bring in some new underwear," he told me. I nodded and joined the others lining up for the hall.

The rehearsal went really well and I remembered all my lines. I then went to the office where my mummy was having a discussion with Mr Daniels. "Of course Mrs Walker. We won't. Thank you," Mr Daniels said. He turned to face me as mummy approached me and handed me some new underwear.

"Why don't you go get changed and bring the others back to mummy," she suggested. I nodded and went to the toilet to change and returned with the underwear for mummy. "Thanks sweetie. I'll see you in a bit," she said. I nodded and wandered off to the lunch hall for lunch. I ate my sandwiches with Ella, Lauren and Gem. I felt all funny. Like something was going on.

"That was so awesome this morning," Gem said. "You rocked it," he said to me. I giggled as I ate a crisp before offering them to my friends.

"I don't know about that Gem," I said as he took a crisp.

* * *

><p>We were about to go on for the evening performance. Apparently daddy wasn't coming anymore but I was still nervous. "Break a leg," Mr Daniels said as he finished straightening my tiara and walked off to help someone else. Mr Elliot told me to go sit in position for the start so I walked onto stage and sat on my toadstool. Soon the lights went up and the curtain and I spoke my first words.<p>

"It's not fair," I said.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something strange is going on. Lots of teachers were whispering things at school and so was mummy. Daddy didn't come to my performance and when he tried to pick me up from school, Mr Daniels wouldn't let me leave. Mummy and daddy were shouting earlier. Daddy is sleeping in the shed tonight apparently. Mummy is very angry with him for some reason._

_I had to go to the school office today. My knickers weren't very good for the show but they were the ones daddy said would be fine. He obviously doesn't understand girly knickers, silly daddy. _

_I don't understand what is going on but next Wednesday, Christmas Eve, I'm going to Gem's house because mummy and daddy need to go somewhere. It's for grownups and I'm not a grownup. Anyway, Gem says we are going to have lots of fun. We can look at the frogs in his pond in his garden. He's so lucky to have a pond._

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you are liking the story. Hope you enjoyed this one even though parts of it are vague. Indie :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven – Skye aged 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Christmas Eve. Santa comes tonight. I can't wait for Christmas. I love having the family all together enjoying the Christmas fun. I'm still sad Rhydian can't make it for Christmas but he's going to Skype us tomorrow. _

_Mummy and daddy have been acting funny all morning. I don't know what is wrong with them. One minute they are all smiles and the next they are angry and shouting. I'm glad I'm going to Gem's today as it means I don't have to watch mummy and daddy behaving strangely._

_Gem says the frogs have gone into hibernation which makes sense because it is very cold and I wouldn't want to spend all my time in the cold outside._

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

"Come on Skye, we need to go," mummy called. I closed my diary and put it back in my drawer.

"Coming mummy," I said. I ran down the stairs, pulled my frog wellies on because it was snowing and grabbed my coat and bag. "Ready mummy," I said. She smiled at me and opened the front door. I clambered into my seat and waited for mummy to do it up for me. Mummy got in the passenger side of the car and daddy eventually got in the driver's seat.

"You excited about going to Gem's sweetie?" daddy asked. I nodded while mummy looked at daddy angrily. "That's good. Well me and mummy will have you there in a minute," he said reversing the car out the drive and then heading down the street. We soon pulled up at Gem's house. The front door opened and Gem and his mummy stood there.

"Hey Skye," Miss Brent said. I smiled.

"Hi Miss Brent," I said politely.

"Why don't you and Gem go into the house? I just need a quick word with mummy," Miss Brent said. I nodded and Gem and I ran into the house.

Once inside Gem's room, he closed the door and told me to sit on the bed. "Skye something is going on," he said. I frowned, confused. "Mummy keeps getting phone calls from your mummy, Ella's mummy and Lauren's mummy. And she and daddy keep whispering about something. It's really weird."

I shrugged. "I know mummy is on the phone a lot at the moment but I don't know why," I said. "Why don't we spy on them and report back?" I suggested.

Gem nodded. "Hey Skye come see this. This is the newest pet. I called her slinky," he said leading me to his glass tank. I looked at the yellow snake and smiled.

"She's so pretty," I said.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked. I nodded and he got the snake out the tank. He wrapped the snake across my hands and I could feel its skin slithering all over me.

I giggled. "It tickles," I said. Gem smiled. "She feels so silky rather than scaly," I said.

He smiled again. "That's how they are supposed to feel," he said. I rolled my eyes. I knew that. We put the snake back down and played some games. We played hungry hippos, snakes and ladders and leapfrog.

It was so much fun I even forgot that mummy and daddy had been shouting all week. Gem's mum called us down for lunch. She'd made jam sandwiches in the shapes of flowers, butterflies and fish. They were so yummy, I ate three. "You'd better start packing up your stuff," Miss Brent said. "Your mummy text me. She'll be here soon," she said. I nodded and went upstairs to help Gem tidy up and pickup my books. We went back downstairs and sat on the sofa watching CBBC. There was this great show about these kids who all lived together. It was so funny. They got up to all sorts of mischief.

Miss Brent kept looking at her watch and out the window like she was waiting for something. I did find it a bit strange that mummy was taking so long. Usually she was really on time. Or at least let people know if she was late. "I'm just going to call your mummy," she said getting up. I looked at Gem. He smiled at me. I smiled back but I think he could tell I was nervous because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

We kept watching the TV but I couldn't concentrate. It got so late that Gem's daddy came home from work. "What are you still doing here Skye?" he asked. I shrugged. I didn't know. He looked at Gem's mum.

"I've tried. She's not answering," she said as she picked her phone up again to try my mum. She gasped suddenly. "Hello. Who is this?" Miss Brent asked. "No. Just I have her daughter at my house and I was wondering where she was," she said. "Oh, really," she said. She glanced at me. "Ok. Thank you," she said. She hung up and turned to face me. "Skye, mummy and daddy are in hospital. We're going to have to wait to hear more," she said. I looked scared but nodded. Mummy and daddy would be fine. I'm sure they would be.

Miss Brent and Mr Jenkins gave me dinner. While we were eating there was a knock at the door. Gem's mummy got up and glanced at his daddy before going to answer the door. "Hello," she said.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked. We heard the door close. "Skye," the man that walked in said. "Can I have a quick word?" he asked. I nodded and followed him into the living room. "My name is PC Morgan. I'm a policeman. Earlier this afternoon there was a car crash and your mummy and daddy went into hospital," he said. He paused. "Skye there's no easy way to tell you this, I'm afraid your mum and dad are dead," he said. I nodded, the sadness welling up in my throat. "Skye later this evening, a lovely lady is going to come and get you, take you home, pack your stuff and take you somewhere safe," he said. I nodded again then gasped.

"What about Santa? Will he know where I am?" I asked. PC Morgan nodded.

"Yes Skye," he said.

_Dear Diary,_

_… __I don't know what to say._

_A nice policeman told me that a car crash killed my mummy and daddy. I've come home to collect my things. I'm going somewhere else. You'll still be her for me… won't you?_

_I need to tell Rhydian, But I don't know how to._

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

**A/N: This was hard to write. I feel so bad for Skye. Indie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight – Skye aged 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's very late. The social worker lady is very nice. She keeps making sure I'm alright and explaining how the process works. I'm just nodding. Not really listening._

_The social worker let me pack and as she wandered through the house, I took out my scissors and chopped off my hair. It looks all short and mismatched now, but I don't care. Mummy and daddy are gone. They aren't coming back. And it makes me upset._

_ The lady asked me if there was someone I wanted to call. I said Rhydian was in Africa. She said she'd let him know._

_Santa Claus is supposed to be coming tonight. But I'm not asleep and I don't have anywhere to live. How's he going to find me?_

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

"Skye," Megan says. She sits down opposite me. "Please put your jumper on its cold in here," she said. I nod and put my ladybird jumper on, the hood falling over my eyes so she can't see my tears. So I can't see her looking at my damaged hair. If she hadn't stopped me, I would have cut it all off.

"Skye a policeman wants to talk to you," she said. I nodded and PC Morgan sat down next to her.

"Hello again Skye. Now I know you are young but do you know why mummy and daddy went to see a lawyer today?" he asked. I shook my head. "Had daddy been hurting you?" he asked. I sat up sharply my hood falling off.

I was tentative now. "Hurting me how?" I asked.

"Hitting you?" PC Morgan asked. I shook my head. "Touching your thighs," he said pointing to my legs. I nodded. "Giving inappropriate presents?" he asked.

"You mean the knickers at school? That wasn't daddy's fault. He didn't know I couldn't wear those to school," I said. PC Morgan looked at Megan.

"What about looking at you… naked?" he asked. I frowned.

"Sometimes after bathtime," I said. PC Morgan nodded and beckoned to Megan.

"She obviously doesn't understand. We'll contact her brother, find out what he knows and tell him. Find her somewhere nice Meg," he said. Megan nodded and PC Morgan waved at me before he left.

"Ok, Skye I'm going to make some phone calls," Megan said. I nodded as she dialled the first number. I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging my jumper, wishing Rhydian was here to help.

* * *

><p>"Look I'm desperate. It's Christmas Eve," Megan said. "Well fine. Have a nice Christmas yourself," she said before hanging up. That was the fifth phone call that hadn't worked. I was starting to panic. "Don't worry Skye, I'll find you somewhere. There's one last place I can try in the local area. I know they are full but they are also very willing to help. It's called Ashdene Ridge."<p>

"I know it. Someone in my class comes from there. Urm… Harry Jones," I said. Megan nodded.

"Harry is one of the kids I help like I'm helping you. Maybe this will be the best place for you then," Megan said. She waited. "Mike. Listen. I know it's late and I know Ashdene Ridge is full to bursting but I have girl here, called Skye. Mike she's nine. I really need to find her somewhere. Just for tonight. I'll try and find her somewhere permanent tomorrow but her parents died in a car crash today. I need your help," Megan pleaded. There was a pause. "Mike thank you so much, you're a lifesaver." Megan hung up and smiled at me.

"I'm off to Ashdene, aren't I?" I said. She nodded and we started picking up my stuff.

The drive to Ashdene Ridge wasn't that bad. Megan didn't make small conversation or constantly ask if I was ok. She just let me sit. We pulled up outside a huge building which looked so pretty. A man and women opened the front door and headed towards the car. "Thanks for doing this Mike. Skye, this is Mike Milligan," Megan said as I got out the car. "And that's May-Li. Shouldn't you be at home?" Megan asked.

"I came in to help settle Skye," she said smiling. "Hello Skye. How old are you?" she asked me.

"Nine," I said.

May-Li looked at Mike. "We could keep her. She could go in with Floss," May-Li said. "There's only a two year age gap." Mike nodded.

"Megan don't worry about finding her somewhere else. We'll keep her. Can we sort the paperwork out tomorrow though? I'm tired," Mike said. Megan nodded and turned to me.

"Well good luck Skye, I'll see you tomorrow," she said. I nodded and picked up some of my stuff to help Mike and May-Li.

"You'll have to sleep on the sofa tonight Skye but tomorrow we'll get you settled into your room," Mike said. I nodded and followed him into the building.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mike and May-Li are so nice. I'm glad I'm getting to stay at Ashdene Ridge. I'm nervous about meeting everyone though. It's a scary thought that tomorrow morning will be Christmas Day and I'll have to meet new people._

_I'm really tired and Santa will be coming soon. Night._

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

**A/N: She's finally got there. Finally arrived at Ashdene. You can bet Skye won't forget her first Christmas in care with the rowdy dumping ground kids. **

**I should point out, currently in my story there is: Rick,Tyler, Johnny, Mo, Harry, Bailey, Jody, Carmen, Tee, Floss and Kazima. I know Rick leaves in series 3 - well before it starts - so I'm debating whether or not to get rid of him but yes the new kids will probably appear as and when they appear on TV and I can get an idea of personality (can't promise all will be included but the twins definitely will). Indie :)  
><strong>

**Update: so will Ryan after watching Friday's episode and liking his character. Also from chapter 9 there will be another story that links with this one which I'm calling diaries. Each chapter will be a diary entry from one of the Ashdene Ridge children based on the respective chapter of this story.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine – Skye aged 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_So it's really early and I've just woken up. Ashdene Ridge have a wonderful Christmas tree and Santa has obviously been as the tree, which was bare last night, is full of presents now. I wonder if Santa does know I'm here. I hope he does._

_I'm going back to sleep. I keep having bad dreams. That's why I'm awake. I hope they go away._

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

I heard a storm of footsteps down the stairs and heading towards me. I could barely open my eyes. "Wait guys! Wait!" That was Mike. "There's something you need to…" the door flew open. "Know."

"Who's the weirdo?" a boy said.

"Bailey shut up. She's obviously here for a reason," a girl scolded. I opened my eyes. Watching me from the door were 10 pairs of unfamiliar eyes and one person I recognised.

"I know who it is," a small voice piped up. "It's Skye," he added pushing forwards and smiling at me.

"Hi Harry," I said.

"What are you doing here Skye?" he asked.

I swallowed hard. "I've come to stay. Mummy and daddy died yesterday," I said. Harry came over to me and I sat up. He wrapped his arms around me.

The girl, who had obviously stuck up for me earlier came forwards. "Well it's nice to meet you Skye. I'm Tee. This is Johnny, my brother, Carmen, Floss, Mo, Tyler, Rick, Jody, Kazima and Bailey."

"Sorry Skye. Didn't mean to upset you or anything, right," Bailey said. Mike smiled at everyone.

"Ok so enough with the introductions. It's Christmas. And Santa has been," Mike said.

The tall boy called Rick opened his mouth to speak. "You do know…"

"Zip it Rick," Mike said. Rick shut his mouth and came and sat on the sofa on my other side.

"Nice to meet you Skye," he said. I smiled weakly as the others all ran to find seats.

May-Li walked in. "I thought you all might like a hot chocolate while we open presents," she said. Everyone nodded enthusiastically. She handed them all out to everyone. I wrapped my hands around the warm mug and let the warmth enter my skin. It made me feel better. I watched as the others opened the presents, still not sure if Santa had brought mine. Rick went over to the tree next and picked up a small box. He read the tag out loud.

"Skye, from your big brother Rhydian," he read. I smiled and took the small box. I gently unwrapped it, taking my time unlike the other kids who had just ripped into theirs. I lifted the lid off and gasped. Inside was two plane tickets to go to Africa to see Rhydian.

"Guess that won't be happening," I said putting the ticket back in the box and closing the lid. There was no one to take me to Africa to see him anymore.

"We'll find a way Skye. Don't worry. Maybe Rhydian could meet you in the UK, take you on the plane to and from and then return," Harry suggested.

"We'll try and find a way," Mike promised. I nodded. Rhydian was going to have to come over for the funerals anyway and sort out our stuff. What to sell, what to keep. He could get the plane over, use the second ticket of mine to fly back and then the return of mine to get home to the UK before using his funeral return to fly back. It could be made to work. Rick found his present and opened it carelessly.

"Yes, some guitar picks, I need these," he said.

"Skye do you want to pick a present out for someone?" May-Li asked before it went back to Carmen who was just standing up to go look for one. Everyone stared at me. I looked at the ground as I nodded. May-Li came over to me. "Go on then," she said. I picked up the nearest present under the tree.

"Floss," I said handing it to the little red-haired girl. She frowned at me before she took it.

"Thanks," she said before unwrapping her own new dress. She smiled. "Santa knows exactly what I wanted," she said. She looked back at me. "Where are you going to sleep Skye?" she asked.

I clasped my hands nervously "Well the sofa is fine but I was wondering if maybe I could share with you?" I asked. She looked me up and down before nodding.

"Alright," she said. "As long as you don't snore. Tee had to spend some time in my room while hers was being redecorated. She snored. It was so loud," she said. Tee blushed.

"No I don't," she said trying to hide her embarrassment by diving behind a pillow.

_Dear Diary,_

_Santa did find me. I had a toy ladybird and a new nature book from him. Rhydian's present also managed to find its way to Ashdene Ridge. Santa must have stopped off to find it to make sure I didn't miss it. I can't believe he wants me to go out to Africa with him for a bit. It will be so exciting if I get to go._

_Everyone seems nice but Harry has moaned about Floss and Mo and Bailey before at school. I know Floss can be a little pain sometimes, she threw trifle at me in the school lunch hall on her first day at school. Sharing a room with her will be… different. Hopefully we will get along just fine and I won't end up in with Tee – who although lovely, apparently snores and is much older than me. As for the boys, Rick is really nice. He's very protective. He reminds me a little of Rhydian. Harry is looking after me seeing as we are friends anyway. Johnny and Bailey seem to dislike each other and so does Tyler but Tyler is funny._

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

**A/N: I'm still undecided if I get rid of Rick because he could provide a sort of familiar figure for Skye in Ashdene Ridge. Let me know what you think? Indie :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten – Skye aged 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas day is going well. I've taken a five minute break away from everyone in the dining room. I don't feel very well. I'm all sick and headachy. I'm not sure why. And it's so noisy in the living room with everyone up there. I don't think some of the kids like me. Bailey keeps giving me funny looks and so does Floss. I think she doesn't trust me and to be honest I don't trust her._

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

"Skye?" May-Li called out. I closed my notebook and looked up from the breakfast bar where I was sat.

"In here May-Li," I called out. She came into the kitchen and looked at me, tilting her head slightly.

She walked over and sat in the chair next to me. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I know this place can be a bit hectic sometimes and Christmas is no exception," she said. I nodded. "Are you just feeling a bit…" she trailed off looking for the words.

"Confused? Sad? Upset? Yeah all of those," I said. May-Li smiled and patted my head.

"It will get better Skye, I promise," she said. I nodded. It would. I just had to make it happen. At that point Rick came into the kitchen.

"I wondered where you had got to Skye. Harry was worried," he said. I smiled weakly. "Did you just need a few minutes?" he asked. I nodded and May-Li winked at me before leaving me with Rick.

"Rick remember to bring the drinks up with you," May-Li said as she left.

He nodded and took her seat next to me. He just sat there for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I looked up at him and thought for a moment. "I don't know," I admitted. "Coming here, it feels like my family are whole again. My brother lives in Africa you see and I never see him. Recently mummy and daddy were fighting and my whole family was collapsing. Being here. Seeing Mike and May-Li be like parents to you all. Having someone look out for me, like a big brother. You remind me of my brother and I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse," I said letting it all out. "It reminds what Christmas used to be like before Rhydian left, before mummy and daddy fighting."

Rick bit his lip. "I half want to hug you now Skye but I can't work out if that would make it better or worse," he said. I managed a slight giggle. "Go on, laugh again. It's Christmas. It's a time for fun. Trust me, lunchtime and this afternoon will be fun. Do you like ice-skating?" he asked. I nodded. "Well we're off to ice skate this afternoon." I grabbed a length of my choppy hair and stared at it. I could feel the tears starting at my action. "But before we go anywhere, we'll sort your hair out, yeah?" he asked. I nodded.

"Please," I said shyly. He nodded.

"Alright then. Come on you can help me with the drinks now," he said. I helped Rick pour some squash into some cups and added water to it. We each took a tray upstairs with us. I handed mine out and got a few smiles from some of them. Floss even thanked me.

"So, who wants to play a party game?" Mike asked. I sat back down next to Harry and Rick had a quick word with May-Li. We all nodded.

"Actually can I borrow Skye a minute," May-Li said. He nodded and I followed her and Rick into the corridor and back to the kitchen. "I can't do much with it Skye, but I'll try my best," she said sitting me on a chair and taking some scissors. I nodded. She'd do a much better job than I had. There was a long pause while May-Li thought. "The way you've cut it, I can use. I suppose layer it. Give you a pixie cut. You can be like Tinkerbelle." She said.

"Tinkerbelle has long hair and it's blonde," I said. May-Li laughed and took the scissors to my hair carefully cutting it to the underneath was longer but the same length and the top bit was shorter but all the same length. It didn't take too long to do and soon I had what would pass for a reasonable short haircut. I smiled. "Thanks May-Li," I said. She smiled and swept up my hair as Mike came in to finish the rest of the dinner.

"Can you keep an eye on them May-Li? I don't trust them alone," Mike said. May-Li nodded and left the kitchen. "That looks better Skye. Have you been told we are going ice skating once Megan has been to see you," he said. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Mike," I said. He gave some sort of mumbled acknowledgement. "Thanks. For taking me in," I said. He turned to face me.

"It's our job Skye. We can't leave kids on the street," he said.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in bed in Floss's room. Floss can be very demanding I've found but she has made space for me to have some shelves, some drawers and some space in the wardrobe. _

_Today has been surprisingly a great day. Dinner was hilarious with everyone fighting over the crackers and who wanted what and trying to pass food from one end of the table to the other. We had turkey, stuffing, sprouts – burgh, carrots, parsnips and roast potatoes. It was really lovely to have such a big group of people just having fun. Hey, do you want to hear my Christmas cracker joke? Ok. What is a penguin's favourite clothes? A suit, he's already got one._

_We then went ice skating at a lake. It was so much fun. I fell over lots but so did most of the others. Tee was very good at it though._

_Megan came to see Mike and me. They sorted out my paperwork so I'm now staying here. There's a spare room down the corridor but apparently we have a new boy coming soon._

_I got to Skype Rhydian this evening. Mike let me use the computer to Skype him. He said his Christmas was very warm but it was also sad because he had received the news about mummy and daddy. He's coming back soon for the funeral and he said he would definitely come and see me and see if he could sort out the trip to Africa for me._

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

**A/N: Ok, executive decision - Rick is staying. I mean it's not like it will affect the story that much. He shares with Tyler as it is so this will continue. As for the others, well I'll work something out. Indie :)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven – Skye aged 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_Rhydian comes home today! Rhydian's on his way, Rhydian's on his way. I'm so excited to see him. He said the first thing he is doing after he lands is getting coffee and then coming to see me. I can't wait to see my big brother again. I've missed him so much, and I only get to Skype him every three days. But now I can see him in person._

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

"Skye," Mike called. "You need to get ready. Megan is going to be here soon," he said. I rolled my eyes and closed my diary, slipping it into my penguin pyjama case so that Floss wouldn't look for it and read it. I ran down the stairs in my jeans and ladybird hoodie and looked at Mike.

"I am ready," I said before going to the kitchen for breakfast. I found the cereal I wanted and poured myself a bowl.

"Do you want some help with the milk?" Tee asked me who was also getting breakfast.

"Yes please Tee," I said smiling up at her. She smiled back at me and poured some milk on my cereal.

"There you are. You going to be alright carrying it to the table?" she asked me. I nodded and took the bowl of the counter and walked round the worktop towards an empty seat at the table. The back door flew open and Bailey charged into, straight into me and making me drop the bowl. CRASH! The bowl shattered. I stared at the shattered pieces of my bowl as Mike ran down the stairs.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Skye dropped a bowl," Bailey said. I didn't reply. I was still staring at the pieces of the bowl and realising how shattered my family was. I started crying.

"Hey Skye there's no need to cry. We have plenty more bowls and it's only spilt milk," Mike said as he started clearing it up. I was still crying and unable to explain why. "Tee can you take her to the office?" he asked. I felt a tug on my hoodie and then someone grasped my hand and took me out the kitchen. "You had better have a good reason for running into Skye," Mike said to Bailey as we left.

"Come on Skye. Your brother is coming today. You need to cheer up," Tee said as she led me to the office. I sat on one of the chairs in the office.

"I don't care if he's coming," I said. Tee looked surprised. "It's not like he mend can all this. It's like the bowl. First it shattered into half and then those halves shattered when the fell over. My family shattered when he left for Africa. Then what was left shattered between mummy and daddy. And then it shattered again. If he hadn't gone to Africa none of this would have happened," I said angrily. Tee pulled a funny face.

"He might not be able to mend it but he couldn't have stopped what happened. He couldn't have stopped the car crash. He's barely old enough to look after himself, let alone a nine year old as well. Skye you have to see him. He needs you. You're all he has left," she said. I looked up at her.

I pouted. "I hate it when you all act so grown up to me. I feel bad then," I said rolling my eyes. Tee giggled.

She sighed. "Skye, it's alright to cry. The others won't admit this but sometimes, sometimes we cry ourselves to sleep if it's a bad night. It's not so bad for Floss or Harry as they didn't really know their family. But for those of us that did. And you know, you never heard this from me and I'm certainly not admitting to it but we do."

"Why are you here Tee?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "My mum's boyfriend hit Johnny and would have hit me if Johnny hadn't protected us. She's started a new life now with a baby called Hope but Johnny can't move in with her. It only allows females to live there. And I can't leave Johnny now. Not after what we've been through."

Mike opened the door. "How are we doing in here?" he asked. "All calm now Skye?" he asked. I nodded and then looked at Tee.

I went up to her and hugged her. "I'm glad you're here. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you," I said before turning to Mike. "Well come on then. Let's go meet Megan," I said. Mike nodded and we left Ashdene Ridge and headed outside to find Megan waiting in her car for me.

"We'll see you when you get back," Mike said hugging me. I smiled and jumped into Megan's car.

As she drove us to the airport I read one of my books Rhydian had brought me on caterpillars and butterflies and sprouted some facts off for Megan. "Skye, I really need to focus on the road. Why don't you save the facts for Mike and May-Li?" she suggested. I nodded and went back to reading.

We finally arrived at the airport and we went and stood by arrivals. Rhydian's flight was all on time and so we knew he was coming soon. We were stood waiting for him, Megan on the phone to social services again when he arrived. "Rhydian!" I squealed. He pushed his suitcase towards me, smiled, let go of it, crouched down and I flung myself on top of him. "You're back," I said. He hugged me tight, not letting go.

"Yeah, for a bit," he said. He finally disentangled us and he looked at me. "How are you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"As good as I can be. I can't wait for you to see Ashdene Ridge. I love it there," I told him. He smiled.

"Well in that case, we'd better get going then," he said before introducing himself to Megan as we walked back to the car.

_Dear Diary,_

_Rhydian is just downstairs waiting for me but I just had to tell you. He's home. Not for long but he is home and he is sorting things out with Mike and May-Li about the flights to Africa and he has been approved by social services to see me. _

_I'm so happy he's home even if it isn't for long. I'm just glad he is home. With me. To make me feel better._

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

**A/N: Does anyone else feel like Tee and Skye will have a great friendship if I write it that way? I can feel a good friendship forming there, just need to write the chapters to solidify it. Indie :)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve – Skye aged 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_Rhydian is just downstairs waiting for me but I just had to tell you. He's home. Not for long but he is home and he is sorting things out with Mike and May-Li about the flights to Africa and he has been approved by social services to see me. _

_I'm so happy he's home even if it isn't for long. I'm just glad he is home. With me. To make me feel better. We're going to go back to our house, see if there is anything which we can retrieve and bring back with us. Anything to remind us of mummy and daddy. And then we are going to see a man about their funerals. That makes me sad. Mummy and daddy wanted to be burnt apparently. I looked at Rhydian funny then but he said it had a specific name… creamation or something._

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

I went downstairs to find Rhydian in the lounge with Johnny, Tee and Jody. Johnny was writing something and Tee and Jody were watching a film. I walked over to Rhydian. "I'm ready," I said. "Let's go Rhyd," I added. He smiled and stood up. I noticed Johnny looking at us strangely as we headed for the door.

"Tee thanks for the drink. My sister seems unable to think of things like that," he said ruffling my pixie hair. Tee smiled at him.

"She's only little Rhydian, give her a break," she joked as she turned to face us. "Have fun Skye. You'll have to tell us all about it when you get back," she said. I nodded and we left the lounge.

"Hang on that's her brother. He looks too old and too tall," Johnny hissed to Tee as we were leaving. I giggled quietly and met Mike in the corridor.

"May-Li is just getting her coat you two and then you can go. I really am sorry about this Rhydian, it's just our job to protect her and as much as social services say you can visit, it has to be with someone present," Mike explained.

Rhydian shrugged. "Don't worry about it Mike. Red tape and all that, I understand. Especially with her file," Rhydian said. Mike nodded. I frowned as Mike walked off and May-Li exited the office. I opened my mouth to speak but Rhydian beat me to it. "You ready May-Li?" he asked. She nodded and we left the house.

Ashdene Ridge wasn't far from my old home. I mean considering Harry and Floss and Mo and Jody all went to the same school as me, I knew it couldn't be that far but it did surprise me how close we were. Rhydian unlocked the front door and we headed into our old house. It felt weird being in the house without mummy and daddy. I ran my hand nervously through my now short hair. This was where I had cut off my hair when I was upset. "Why don't you go see if there is anything upstairs that you need or want?" Rhydian suggested. I nodded and went upstairs. I needed my school uniform as next Monday we were back to school. I walked into my bedroom and felt sad to see how empty it was. I walked across the carpet and felt something strange under my foot. I lifted my foot and saw the chopped strands of hair on the floor. I stared at them for ages.

"Skye, are you up here?" Rhydian called out. He came into my room and his eyes focused on what I was looking at. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I was upset. I wanted a change. So I cut it," I said. I looked up at him. He looked down at me.

"I like it better short. You remind me of Tinkerbelle," he said. I smiled. "School uniform," he told me. I nodded heading over to my wardrobe and getting out my school clothes. "Good, anything else?" he asked. I shook my head. "You have a parcel downstairs. I wonder what it could be," he said winking at me. I frowned. "It's your Christmas present. The one you opened on Christmas day was the birthday present. This is the Christmas present," he explained. I went downstairs and into the kitchen where May-Li was waiting.

"Well open it then," she said pointing at the parcel. I looked at Rhydian who nodded. I opened it tentatively. It was book. A scrapbook type of thing. I opened the first few pages to find giraffes, hippos and elephants on them.

"It's like a fact file. Any animal you see, take a picture, stick it in your book and write facts about it. It will be a collection of animals you've seen," he said.

"So the elephant?" I asked.

"When you come visit we will see elephants and hippos and giraffes. Promise. I basically have a pet giraffe living in my back garden," he said. I giggled. "There's something else in the box," he said. I reached in and pulled out my very own camera. I'd never had a camera before so it was exciting.

"Wow," I said. "Thanks Rhydian. I love it," I said before taking a picture of him and May-Li leaning against the kitchen worktop.

"Cheeky," May-Li said. "You two ready to move on?" she asked. We nodded and headed into town.

_Dear Diary,_

_Rhydian's Christmas presents are awesome. I saw a robin earlier so I quickly snapped a picture and asked Mike to print it off. I stuck it down and have added lots of facts about it and some sketches of the bird in flight. They are not very good drawings. _

_The people are the creama… what do you call it, were really nice and welcoming. They explained to Rhydian and me how things would work tomorrow (I didn't understand any of it but Rhydian seemed to) and they gave me a lollipop for being brave apparently. I don't know what I was supposed to be brave about but oh well. It was cola flavour._

_It was great spending some time with Rhydian after he's been away so long. It was a shame he's only out here because of mummy and daddy dying but still nice to see him._

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

**A/N: Rhydian is back for a bit. It's a little bit sad this chapter but it will get better for Skye once we are over the mini hurdles in her life. Let me know what you think, Indie :)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen – Skye aged 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_So it's the first day of the new term, and I'm not allowed to go. I've got to stay at home waiting for Rhydian to come pick me up for mummy and daddy's thingy. I'm not happy. I want to get some normality back and see Ella and Lauren and Gem. I think even seeing Mr Daniels is better than a long day that is stretching out in front of me right now. Mike is staying with me while May-Li takes everyone to school. Maybe I'll ask him if he needs any help with anything. I've got to do something or I will go insane sitting around doing nothing. _

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

I close my diary and put it inside my penguin pyjama case which is currently empty. I get out of bed and quietly tread the boards leading to the stairs. Once there I sit on the top step of the stairs watching May-Li and Mike fuss over Floss, Harry, Mo and even Tee, who can't find her art book. Tyler looks up and sees me sitting on the stairs. He waves at me. I smiled back.

"Have a good day Skye," he says. I nod.

"You two Tyler. I wish I was going to school with you lot," I said. At this the hall went quiet and everyone looked up at me. I shrugged. "I like school," I said. Mike and May-Li looked at each other and shrugged.

"Right you lot, let's move. May-Li you've got this yeah?" Mike asked. May-Li nodded as the others trailed out the door. A few waved goodbye to me.

"Yeah, you sort her out," May-Li said. "See you tonight Skye," she added as she followed them all out the house.

Mike ran up the stairs towards me and sat on the step two below me and leaned back towards me. "Do you want some breakfast Skye?" he asked. I shook my head. "Skye you need to eat. Today's a big day," he said.

I glared at him. "I'm not hungry," I said. We stayed sat there for a minute or two. "I don't even want to go Mike," I admitted.

Mike looked at me. "They're your parents you need to," he said gently. "It won't be as scary as you think," he added. I just looked at him. He placed his hand on my leg and my eyes stared at it. "If you want I can come with you," he said. I didn't really hear him properly. I pushed his hand of my leg and ran into mine and Floss's bedroom. I heard Mike run after me and I looked round the room for a barricade. There was a chair so I put it against the door underneath the handle so Mike couldn't get in. I then threw myself face down on my bed. I was crying and I didn't know why. "Skye?" Mike asked. "Skye? What's wrong?" he asked. I ignored him and eventually he went away. Once he had gone and I had calmed down a bit I picked up my mp3 player that had been Rhydian's and played some Katy Perry. She was my favourite singer, her music should be able to cheer me up. But even her songs on loud, didn't get me up and moving like they usually did. I was confused. I felt all funny when Mike had held my leg.

I heard the doorbell and Mike going to answer it. "Rhydian. Thank God. She's looked herself in her room and won't come out. I've called Megan," Mike said. He sounded sad. I heard footsteps up the stairs and then a knock on my door.

"Skye, let me in," Rhydian said. I took a deep breath.

"Just you?" I asked.

"Yeah just me," he said. I got off my bed and moved the chair. I turned the handle and opened it to see Rhydian stood there. Rhydian prised his way through the small gap that I made and then I slammed the door shut on Mike. "Still listening to Katy I see," Rhydian said smiling at me. "Why aren't you dancing like normal?"

"I don't feel like it," I said sitting on my bed and stopping the music. Rhydian sat next to me.

"Is this because of today?" he asked. I shook my head. No, the funny feeling wasn't anything to do with mummy and daddy. "Then what is wrong?" he asked, resting his hand on my thigh. I stiffened.

"That," I said quietly pointing to his hand. "Mike did it too and then I ran. I don't know why," I said. Rhydian removed his hand and looked at me. He held my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.

"What's bad about me and Mike resting our hand there? Isn't it comforting because that's what we want it to be?" Rhydian asked. I looked into his oh so familiar eyes and shook my head.

"No. It feels bad. It makes my tummy hurt," I said. Rhydian stood up sharply. "Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to speak to Mike," he said removing the chair and opening the door. Mike walked in with Megan. I frowned.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just a minute ago. Rhydian what's wrong? You look pale. Do you need some water?" Mike explained. Rhydian shook his head.

"No I need you to watch," Rhydian said. He sat back down next to me and told Mike and Megan to move out the way of the door. "Skye, no one is going to stop you," he said. I frowned confused until he placed his hand on my thigh again. I bolted from the room and ran down the corridor. I took some deep breaths before running back into my room, grabbing my pyjama bag and running out again. Where could I go to hide?

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm hiding in the attic. I can hear Rhydian, Mike and Megan looking for me. They've already been up here twice but I have such a good hiding place they haven't found me. _

_I'm really confused. Rhydian is my brother. He wouldn't hurt me so why does him putting his hand on my leg make me scared. Upset. Feel bad. Same with Mike. He looks after me. He's like a daddy. _

_Daddy. Daddy has something to do with it. I don't know why but I think he's the reason I don't like it._

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

**A/N: Sorry. So sorry. I hate writing scenes like this but it had to be done. Her life has to be obvious to you lot but not to her. She wouldn't understand what was going on but you needed to know. It will get better. Or at least, everyone will understand what has happened to her except her. Indie :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen – Skye aged 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_They are starting to sound really worried now. Maybe I should go back and see them. I don't want to go to this thingy now. I think daddy might have hurt me and I'm scared to go and learn more._

_Rhydian sounded really worried just then. I think I'm going to go, _

_Write soon,_

_Skye. _

I close my diary, hide it in my penguin and hold it tight as I walk down the attic stairs. I can hear Megan panicking downstairs so I head for the stairs when I hear a voice.

"Where have you been Skye?" Rhydian asks me, running over to me and hugging me tight. I smile at him.

"Thinking. Where's Mike?" I asked. Rhydian took my hand and led me down the stairs to where Mike and Megan were sat in the office. Mike looked a little bit angry with me and told me to sit down so I did. "Before you start Mike. I'm very sorry for running off and scaring you all. I was only in the attic," I said. I took a deep breath. "I think daddy used to touch me there," I said.

Mike looked at Megan. "We already knew that sweetheart. The policeman asked you that," Mike said.

I nodded. "Yeah but I didn't know why he was asking me. I think I do now. I don't think daddy touching me there was good. I think whenever he did it, he told me not to tell mummy or Rhydian. Why is it bad?" I asked.

Mike glanced at Megan. "We can't say for sure. We'll need to get social services to talk to you and a medical done. Maybe your daddy hit you there by accident?" Mike suggested. Behind me I felt Rhydian stiffen slightly. "We will find out though Skye. Now you need to go get dressed in that pretty black dress you've borrowed off Floss because if you don't hurry you'll be late," Mike said.

I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I took Floss's sparkly black dress off the hanger and put it on, taking my pyjamas off. I brushed my hair and put a black clip into. I'd been told I had to wear black today. I didn't like black much but I didn't want to upset anyone. It was strange being able to fit into Floss's dress. She was two years younger than me but we were the same height. 3' 5". I sighed and walked back downstairs. Mike, Rhydian and Megan were talking so I crept down the stairs quietly.

"Rhydian, we've had cases like this before, where the child is too young to realise that what their parents are doing is illegal. She's nine. You said you've witnessed your daddy stroking her thighs and stopping when he knows you've seen him since she was seven. Maybe knowing you were suspicious he stopped but at seven Skye is not going to understand. We'll get to the bottom of it I promise. If he has… well… the medical will tell all. Mike it's booked in for tomorrow," Megan added. I decided I'd heard enough and ran down the last few stairs so that they knew I was on my way.

"Look at you Skye," Mike said. "So pretty. Right Rhydian, you're alright to get there yeah? You don't want a lift?" Mike asked. Rhydian shook his head.

"No we'll be fine, come on Skye," he said. I ran over to him, hugged him and then took his hand and walked out the door with him.

_Dear Diary,_

_The special funeral that mummy and daddy had was called a cremation. Rhydian helped me spell it. It meant that after the service they got burnt and we will get their ashes to scatter in the garden. That's a bit strange seeing as we don't really have a garden at the moment. Rhydian's garden is the whole of Africa and mine is a very large field._

_It was sad to say goodbye but happy as I got to remember them before they started fighting and arguing. _

_Mike and May-Li said they are taking me to the hospital tomorrow which means I have to miss school again. I'm also seeing a social worker too. They obviously want to sort out this strange feeling as quick as possible._

_Write soon,_

_Skye._

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I didn't see the need to go into the funeral. I mean it's a bit dull. Indie :)**


End file.
